


Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But happy endings are for sure, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Some might be sad in the starting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cake hoodings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Cake imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Red Looks Good On You"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I kind of just felt like writing these imagines so I did just that.  
> That's it really.  
> Enjoy!

Calum stared at Luke's lips as he gushed about how excited he was about the SLFL tour and how they were totally going to rock every single show. He went on describing every single memorable moment that they had experienced in their previous concerts and then went off a tangent whining about how he was sure that Mikey would find a way to mortify him in the middle of every concert.

He pouted a little at that, scrunching his eyebrows, but soon started smiling as he looked up from his cup of coffee to meet Calum's eyes. Calum, who was still staring at him shamelessly. Staring at his beautiful boyfriend. Luke seemed to realize this and turned a deep shade of red.

"Red looks good on you." stated Calum as he looked into his blue orbs, wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

"Shut up." mumbled Luke as he tried to stop himself from smiling (and failing).

Calum started grinning. He leaned in from his place on the stool and poked at Luke's dimples. This made Luke giggle a little. He kept doing it until Luke swatted his hands away, got up and made his way around the table. Calum opened his arms and Luke fell right into them. As cheesy as it seemed, they fit perfectly like missing pieces of a puzzle. Luke sighed contently as he snuggled closer, Calum's steady heartbeat anchoring him, keeping him sane.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Until...

"Band cuddle!" shouted Mikey, throwing himself on them, making them fall to the ground where Ashton found them giggling helplessly. He shook his head before joining them.  
They were alright.

 


	2. A Work Of Art

Calum was a work of art. As Luke stared at the tan skinned boy jumping up and down around the hotel room with Ashton, he couldn't stop the fond smile from creeping on his face. He noted how brightly his chocolate eyes seemed to shine, how the long lashes added to their beauty. And, oh god, he was still wearing that eyeliner which bought out the colour vibrantly. Moving down, Luke almost let out a breathy sigh looking at those plump lips. He could kiss them forever. The sharp jawline which looked like it could cut rocks, his neck, his defined chest and torso and strong biceps which made Luke feel secured whenever he was wrapped in his arms. Luke Hemmings felt like a love struck teenage girl. Moving down further--stop .

He couldn't stop the blush which coloured his entire face as his brain supplied unholy thoughts. He looked away only to catch Michael watching him, one eyebrow up, an infuriating smirk on his face.

Well, shit.

"Not one word, Clifford." he warned the red haired boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied Michael, now wearing a shit eating grin.

"Michael", started Luke, sure that he was about to be teased.

"Hey Cal." called Michael. Luke decided that actions worked better than words and jumped on Michael and started tickling him. Michael started laughing as he tried to get back at Luke by turning them over.

"Revenge is sweet." he said, mercilessly tickling Luke who was laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

"Oi, hands off my boyfriend." called Calum as he ran towards the two and pulled the red haired boy away before kissing his boyfriend on the lips. He moved down to kiss his jaw and left open mouthed kisses on his neck, leaving a mark.

Luke felt his breath catch in his throat as Calum whispered,"Mine."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
("He's totally jealous of Muke." said Michael as he and Ashton left the room when things started getting heated. Ashton shook his head fondly but silently agreed)


	3. Hoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Luke has a thing for Calum's hoodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calum is famous while Luke isn't. Basically, this one's an AU and the idea came out of nowhere.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates, but I have my finals next month after which I'll definitely update more!!

So maybe he had a weird fetish for hoodies. 

It was not _his_ fault that they made him feel warm and cozy and safe. And also, there was the part where his boyfriend owned a ridiculous number of hoodies that made Luke go mushy.

Really, it was not his fault.

He probably had more of Calum's hoodies than his own clothes, but that didn't stop him from feeling excited as his eyes fell on the latest addition in the tan boy's wardrobe. He couldn't control the grin from taking over his features as he felt the soft material of the oversized grey hoodie. Sure, it was quite plain, but it was _Calum's,_ which somehow made it even better.

"You're not stealing that one too, are you?" asked Calum from where he was leaning against the door, staring at the blonde boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Luke tried to sound nonchalant.

"Uh-huh." Calum was definitely not fooled.

"Well it's not my fault that you own awesome clothes" protested Luke, going over to the raven haired boy,"And besides, they kind of help me when you go away on tour."

He was pouting and was very aware of Calum's stare.

"You are ridiculous." Calum shook his head fondly as he wrapped the younger boy in his arms.

"Oh hush, you love me." grinned Luke, cheekily.

"That I do." agreed Calum, pulling him into a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it??  
> And wow, I really miss writing.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!!


	4. I Was Running Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were soulmates for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this came out of nowhere. I'm not quite sure what this is, but they are soulmates.

A cool breeze and the delicious smell of baking cookies greeted Calum as he stepped into the little street hidden between two buildings. The street had been his safe place once upon a time, long before he had foolishly ran away, too scared to acknowledge the obvious. But now, after facing the various curveballs that life had thrown at him, he knew better. He knew that he had been silly and he regretted it a lot. He knew that a simple apology wouldn't be enough, but it was a start.

He walked to the familiar bookstore and smiled as he saw that it hadn't changed much. He opened the door and heard the sound of a bell chiming somewhere in the basement. 

Footsteps neared the door and it was opened with a bang, followed by stuttered apologies. The apologies were cut off as blue eyes met brown ones.

Luke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped almost comically as Calum waved in greeting. He blinked twice before moving around the counter and tackled the raven haired man in a bone crushing hug, effectively stopping him from saying a word. Calum sighed happily as he wound his around the younger boy's waist, nuzzling his neck. 

"I knew you'd come home." Mumbled Luke as he sagged against Calum.

"Couldn't stay away. I love you." Replied Calum, assured.

Luke froze for a moment before hugging him tighter.

"I love you too." He whispered, his voice shaky and yet sure at the same time.

They had a difficult journey ahead, but Calum knew that they would make it out stronger.

After all, they were soulmates for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty random and kind of vague, but I prefer it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Kudos and comments are welcome.


End file.
